


Idiots. I work with Idiots.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's sense of humor is the worst, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon divergence - star wars : A New Hope, He may has some scars and burns but still manages to look fabulous, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Somehow, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where approx. 1- 2 years before the events of ANH (but it is Canon divergence and other shit happens) , Vader decided after seeing the plans of the Death Star that he is utterly and completely done with the Empire and Sidious and goes :fuck this shit I am out and goes right back to Tatooine.
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Idiots. I work with Idiots.

**Imperial Centre.**

* * *

Sidious just went on and on, but Vader didn't even hear him anymore... He was just staring at the super obvious fucking flaw in the plans of the Death Star and was really surprised that this was, for once not Sidious' tests for him.

'Is anyone seeing this?' he asked calmly and gestured to the hologram. 'Someone on the design committee must have seen this... Tell me you're seeing this too'.

'Seeing what, Lord Vader?' one of the moffs asked and Tarkin lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at Vader who let out something between a annoyed huff and a groan.

_You know what? Fuck you. I told you that this money sucking thing was a damn bad idea. I should have killed you when I had the chance, Sidious._

Then he just crossed his arms and said nothing while Sidious' speech went on and on, while Krennic was swelling with pride.

Vader was utterly and completely done with the Empire, the emperor and these idiots. The Inquisitors and those stormtroopers were just as worse. He was missing the old days.. Why did he even kneel to this stupid moron?

Then Sidious ended his speech and looked at Vader who pursed his lips to a small line behind his mask and started applauding.

_Why did I bother? Really. Idiots, I work with Idiots....  
_

* * *

After having left the room, Vader broke into a run nearly bumping into an annoyed Leia Organa and narrowly dodging her before running past her and several other senators, guards and troops.

This was all the impulsiveness he tried to surpress during the rise of the Empire and questioned for the thousandth time how his former Jedi master survived all that. And he was damn sure that Sidious is not going to survive this stupidity.

The Force pulled on him and whispered in his ears, gently and Vader listened for once in his Force damn life while rounding a corner and rushing towards the hangar. Damn right he's not going to stick around.

He saw the stormtroopers and royal guards in the hangar raise their weapons, but Vader did not slow down.. No. He called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited the crimson blade. Then he twirled the blade with a snarl and attacking the troopers and royal guards without hesitation.

They went down easily and Vader took off in his ship. He grimaced when deactivating and disabling the trackers on the ship after sending the mask tumbling into the garbage chute.

_I am a freaking pilot and I am flying away from these idiots, only me and the stars..I Should have done this way earlier..  
_

Now. Where could he go without Sidious finding him? A place Sidious least expects him to go..

_Sand. It is rough, coarse and it gets everywhere.._

Why that memory came up, he didn't know.. But he knew that Sidious was convinced of the fact that he was not going to a desert planet.

* * *

**Hours later. Tatooine of all places.**

* * *

Owen was a bit scared when a stranger and the wizard bumped into each other, first apologized to each other and then froze before spinning around to face each other.

Can space wizards have heart attacks?

'What are you doing here?' the stranger asked, perplexed and probably too utterly and completely done with everything and Old Ben raised his eyebrow unimpressed before answering.

'What do you think?' he asked. 'Why are you here?'.

'I am currently regretting all of my life choices' the stranger replied and massaging his temples with a sigh. 'I was working with Idiots'.

'What?' Ben asked with a bit of surprise, before leaning on his staff. 'Could you please repeat that'.

'Idiots, I work with Idiots!' the stranger hissed. 'A monstrosity of a project and they did not see that huge fucking flaw!'.

The old wizard was patting him now on the shoulder.

'There, there, what are you going to do?' he asked calmly. 'Getting the information to the Rebellion? Or just finding a planet to hide?'.

A trembling lip, then a choked, bitter laugh.

'I was planning on murdering Jabba' the stranger sarcastically replied. 'And maybe punching a certain person'.

'Oh no' the wizard said, voice dripping from sarcasm. 'If it's me you want to punch, you have all rights to do that and if it's Tarkin, I want a holo vid'.

'About Jabba, do whatever the kriff you want' he said with smirk.

Owen actually knew that he really should have walked off, since Jedi senses are sharper than average human senses. But he wanted to see the end of this and that hug came unexpected, even to the future seeing of the wizard.

'Please keep me for my sanity away from idiots' was maybe the weirdest things Owen had ever heard and he decided to leave. 


End file.
